Xeegee
episodes]] Xeegee is a recurring character who first appeared in a video simply called "Xeegee". He first appeared in the Rise of Sqeegee YTPs in Episode 3. In it, he started out as a rival to Xuigee, but after they fought they saw Spongee and got confused. Spongee was easily defeated by Xuigee and turned back into SpongeBob in a matter of seconds. Then, Super Sqeegee attacked Xeegee and Xuigee, and they both teamed up to fight him, but they were no match. Soon Weegee showed up and they all fought Super Sqeegee until Weegee killed him with a Falcon Punch. Afterwards, Xeegee and Xuigee were on good terms. Xeegee appeared again in every other Rise of Sqeegee, except he usually fought against Sqeegee without the involvement of Xuigee afterwards. He had been responsible for killing Super Sqeegee in The Rise of Sqeegee 5 and Dark Sqeegee in The Rise of Sqeegee 7. In The Rise of Sqeegee 8, he fought Cyborg Sqeegee alongside Suteegee and his X.4 form, and later on fused with him into Suxeegee. Eventually, they unfused while fighting Sqeegee inside of SquidWordier because they used Kaio-ken which shortened their fusion time. They were both killed by Sqeegee immediately but were revived once both Sqeegee and SquidWordier were defeated. More information on Xeegee's role in that episode can be found on Suxeegee or The Rise of Sqeegee 8. Xeege.png|Xeegee's design in The Rise of Sqeegee 8 and the earlier Rise of Weegee episodes Xeegee1.png|Xeegee's original design, prior to The Rise of Sqeegee 8 The Rise of Weegee Xeegee's first appearance in this direct sequel to the Rise of Sqeegee was in the first episode, where he discussed with Suteegee how multiple Fakegees were being murdered by an unknown person. Suteegee initially assumed Sqeegee, until Xeegee revealed that he had been stalking Squidward to ensure that Sqeegee doesn't return. Xeegee later meets up with Xuigee in his house, only to be surprised with a retarded-looking Sage Xuinee. Xuinee tells him that some edgy guy who says he is Weegee shot him with his laser and then he became sexy. Xeegee then concludes that this edgy guy may be connected to the Fakegee murders, and forces Xuinee to come along to identify this edgy Weegee if they see him. Xuinee asks if he can bring his hot dog, and Xeegee responds with "Sure.". In the second episode, Xeegee has the time of his life watching Xuinee tell Military Man that instead of trying to identify an edgelord that is going around killing people that they are trying to kill Weegee. Xeegee facepalms at this and becomes even more marveled when Military Man's car (which was destroyed by Xuinee a moment ago) is somehow suddenly fixed. They then set out to find this edgy Weegee. In the fourth episode, the three of them end up in North Korea once told that Military Man's base was there. After a brief encounter with Sans Undertale, they are taken into North Korean custody, where Xeegee is left to be annoyed by Xuinee's storytelling. As soon as Kim Jong-un reverts Xuigee back to his original form, they make a quick escape. Xeegee later has a sparring match with Xuigee, which marks the return of his former signature move, the spaghetti. However, the match is cut short after Xuigee throws Arieegee at Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in and Military Man. Xeegee then deems them ready to go out after Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in proclaims them both worthy, and bring "Weegee" to justice, once and for all. Trivia *Many people thought that because Xeegee didn't appear in the trailer for The Rise of Sqeegee 7, that he wouldn't appear in it. This is not true, because Xeegee did in fact, appear in The Rise of Sqeegee 7. *Some people think Alphaweegee is his brother, however this is false. Category:Characters Category:Weegee's side Category:Creepy Category:Article stubs